Infatuation
by OnyxDispair
Summary: A romantic collection of One shots between Link and whomever I choose. Will probably be updated regularly. The first Chappie is LinkTetra, so that's where I put it.
1. Midnight Kisses

**A/N: So I was sitting at my computer, bored as hell, so I decided "Ya know, with all those really promising but poorly punctuated and capitalized Litra fiction, I should just take matters into my own hands and write some myself!" I think I'm just gonna write cute little scenes between them for now. If I feel up to it, lemons and limes will come later. Reviewing really gets me writing, so...wink wink, nudge, nudge Just so you people know, I've never played Wind Waker. But who says it's just gonna be Link/Tetra? We might throw some Dark Link/Link in there and probably some Zelda/Link. Also, I'm open to suggestions, so if you want me to write another pairing, review me and say which one you would like and I might take it. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Legend of Zelda characters. If I did, Link would appear topless in every single one of them. MUAHAHAHA!!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tetra stood in the Crow's Nest, looking out at the vast water surrounding her ship. Her crew was having a party of sorts down below in the cabins, but the loud music they had playing gave her a headache. So she had gone up there to relax and get away from it. As she stared at the moonlight dancing on the waves, her thoughts drifted to Link. She loved him, but was scared that he would just push her away. '_He can have any girl he wants...'_ she thought_. 'Why would he want me?'_ She turned around and sat down, leaning back on the wall. '_Sure I'm a princess, but that kingdom is dead now. All I'd have to do is not breathe and then I could rule over a kingdom of fishes.'_ She buried her head in her hands and groaned unhappily.

She heard a small clicking sound and looked up. Link was coming up the ladder. Tetra quickly stood up and turned around.

"Tetra?" She heard Link ask, sounding almost...concerned?

"What, Link?" She did her best to stay high and mighty, but she was crumbling with every breath she took. '_If he only knew the effect he has on me...' _she thought, a small smile creeping onto her face.

Link walked up beside her and gazed up at the full moon above them, his hands resting on the railing beside hers. Tetra chewed her lip, giving Link a painful reminder of how much _he_ would like to be chewing on her lip right now. He loved her, but why would she want him? She could have any guy she wanted, on land or sea.

As he was lost in his thoughts, he subconsciously wrapped his pinkie finger around hers. She flinched slightly and blushed but didn't move away. They heard the music change to a slower song and Link got an idea.

He pulled away from her and bowed deeply. "May I have the pleasure of this dance, Milady?" He asked, extending his hand and coming up from the bow.

Tetra looked amused. "You may," She said, putting her hand in his. Link grinned and pulled her closer. They swayed gently to the music, and Tetra was sorry when it stopped. Link stepped back and kissed her hand, then they went back to looking at the water.

"That was fun," Tetra said. Link 'Hmm'-ed in response then looked at her. She looked away, blushing again and chewing her lip. Link sucked in a breath and then decided to take matters into his own hands.

He put a finger under her chin and turned her head to face him. She stopped chewing her lip and looked at him curiously. And then he did the unthinkable.

He kissed her.

But this wasn't just any kiss. It was the best kiss that Tetra had ever received. His lips moved on hers in interesting ways and made her knees grow weak. Her fingers tangled into his hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist. The few moments seemed to become an eternity. Finally, they broke the kiss, gasping for breath. They gazed into each others eyes for a moment, then a cold gust of wind brushed by them and snapped them back to reality. Tetra shivered and Link held her close to keep her warm. He tucked her head under his and stroked her hair with one hand. Tetra was at peace listening to his heartbeat. The sky was getting light and the loud music that had driven Tetra up the mast had been turned off. They turned back to the sea, waiting for the sun to come up, still wrapped in each others arms.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N: Wasn't that cute? I had great fun writing the last bit. But I think it kinda lacked the 'oomph' I wanted for the ending...ah well. I would greatly appreciate what you thought of it and any suggestions you have for the next one. If I get enough suggestions, or I come across one I really like, I could be persuaded to update twice a day! WHOO!**

**This chapter was brought to you by: "Sometime from the musical Zanna, Don't!**


	2. Under the Mistletoe

**A/N: So I decided to write another one. I've been in a rather festive mood, and I can't wait till December, when I can finally go caroling and see my family! My family puts the 'fun' back in 'dysfunctional'. But in a good way! On with the fiction-y goodness!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda. If I did, then not only would Link appear topless in every game, but he would have the kind of torso that _I_ want him to have.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Link sat near the fire, trying to keep warm in the cold weather. '_I really need to get some warmer clothes..._' he thought, shivering slightly. '_Perhaps I could go out today and get some._' He looked out the window at the angry purple clouds forming above Hyrule. '_Ok, I'm going right now before it starts snowing!_' And with that, he grabbed his sack of Rupees and hurried out of the castle.

He wandered the streets of the market, looking for a shop that sold warm clothes. He finally found a small stand that sold warm trousers and shirts. Something in the corner caught his eye as he was paying for the clothes and a few blankets.

It was a Claddagh ring. He went over to look at it more closely. As he stood there staring at it, he had a memory. His mother was looking down at him. Her hand was pressed to her lips, and she had tears in her eyes. On one of her fingers gleamed a ring like this, the tip of the heart pointing to her knuckle. Link shook his head, trying to rid himself of these memories. He strode back to the counter.

"How much is the ring?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"Ah, the Claddagh! That would be 100 Rupees, but for you, I'll make a special price. You can have it for 95 Rupees," The Shopkeeper said, a grin lighting up his thin face.

"I..I'll take it," Link said, still transfixed by the ring.

"Very good, sir!" The Shopkeeper went and fetched the ring, closing the box that it rested in as he did so.

Link blinked, then pulled the Rupees out of his bag. He grabbed all of his purchases and made his way back to the castle.

As he strode up the steps to his room in Hyrule Castle, he was intercepted by Princess Zelda.

"Hi, Link! Are you coming to the Christmas Party tonight in the ballroom?" She asked.

Link sighed, "I suppose I will..." He said resignedly.

"Great, see you there! I took the liberty of having Impa put an outfit in your room," Zelda smiled and continued trotting down the stairs.

"Yeah, great..." Link trudged up the stairs to his room.

He opened the door and dumped his purchases on his bed. Then he went to find the outfit he was supposed to wear to the party. It was all white and had gold trimming along the edges. A green and red cape was elegantly placed on the shoulders of the glorious suit. Link sighed and sat down on the bed and grabbed the box the ring rested in. He opened it and stared at the ring. As he sat staring at it, his mind was flooded with memories. The fire; his mother taking him to Kakariko forest...He shut the box with a snap and threw it on the pile of blankets.

**Meanwhile, down in the ballroom:**

Zelda was overseeing the decorating process in the main ballroom. The walls were decked with holly branches (A/N: Sorry, I just _HAD_ to put that in ;) and there were gobs of mistletoe floating through the air. If one was to stand under them, they would get captured in a spell much like the one that Zelda was captured in by Ganon, until their lover came and freed them with a kiss. Zelda smiled quietly to herself. She had a plan.

**Up in Link's room:**

Link was dressed in the outfit that Impa had set out for him and was examining his reflection in the large mirror on the wall. He looked good, not that he would ever admit it. He was stubborn, and he was positive that he had average looks. Even though he had about half the population of Hyrule drooling over him, he couldn't be persuaded otherwise.

After giving his reflection a thorough examination, he decided to go downstairs and help Zelda with the decorating. As an afterthought, he shoved the box with the Claddagh ring into his pocket. Little did he know, he was playing right into Zelda's hands.

Zelda looked up as Link entered the room. She grinned inwardly. Her plan was working. '_Now to start executing it!_' She thought gleefully, eying a small bit of mistletoe that was hovering a few feet away from Link. Then Zelda started sauntering over to him. As she did, she noticed how dashing he looked in the outfit Impa picked out. Zelda made a mental note to give her a bonus. Then she got stuck in a forcefield.

Link saw Zelda get caught and ran over to thump on it and see if it would go away. Instead, he got his hands caught.

"Um, Princess? " He was somewhat nervous at being in such close proximity of the object of his affection.

Zelda pointed upward at the mistletoe. Link obediently looked up. '_Well, damn._' he thought, '_Not only do I have to be so close, I have to KISS her too!_' He stepped into the crystal and kissed Zelda on the cheek. The barrier didn't go away.

"Uh, Link? They're kinda not going to go away unless, um," She inhaled quickly, "youhavetokissmeonthelips,"

"Ah," Link said. He kissed her gently on the lips, the and they parted quickly, both blushing.

"Do you want to help put tinsel on the tree?" Zelda pointed at the large fir tree in the corner.

"Sure, why not?" Link said, striding over to the tree and looking for the tinsel.

Zelda came over with large boxes of tinsel. They strung it on the tree in silence, not stopping until the tree looked like it was encrusted in diamonds. Then they took a break.

"Do you want to go for a walk outside?" Zelda asked him as they were enjoying egg-nog by the fireplace.

"Alrighty," He said, offering his arm to the princess. She took it, and they trotted out to the courtyard where snow was starting to drift down.

They walked out to just beyond the gate, and sat down on one of the stone ramparts after clearing the snow off. Zelda looked up at the sky and caught a small snowflake on her tongue. Link put his hands in his pockets and looked across Hyrule Field. His hand closed around the box with the ring in it. '_Now or never._' he thought.

"Zelda?" He asked nervously.

"Yes?" Zelda looked at him.

"Give me your hand and close your eyes," He said, opening the box. Zelda extended her hand and Link grabbed it. He took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her right ring finger. She opened her eyes as the cold metal slid down her finger. Her eyes lit up as she gazed at the ring.

"It's...beautiful," She pulled Link into a hug, "Thank you so much, Link!" She kissed him again.

"Y...You're welcome, princess," Link said, looking down at his toes once she broke the kiss.

"Enough with the formalities. Call me Zelda," She said, putting a finger under his chin and making him look at her.

"Yes, prin...Zelda," He said, feeling slightly cornered.

"We'd better get going. The party's about to start," She slid off the rampart.

Link hopped off too, and trotted toward her. He slid his arm around her waist and they went back to the castle, feeling as though they were walking on clouds.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Whew that was a long one! Review me and tell me what ya think! At first, I was gonna have Link propose to Zelda, but then my brain took over and screamed "THAT'S NOT HOW PEOPLE GOT MARRIED BACK IN THE MIDDLE AGES!!!!!" And I know it's not set in the Middle Ages, but still...**

**Now about the ring. The Claddagh is a pair of hands holding a heart with a crown on top of it. It symbolizes friendship, love, and loyalty. If you wear a ring with the point of the heart pointing to the fingernail of the finger the ring is on, it means that you are single. If you wear it with the point pointing toward your knuckle, it means that you're in a relationship OR that your heart is taken. Cool, no?**

** And just so you know, I'm still playing with formatting. Be patient with me.  
**

**This chapter was brought to you by: A slew of Christmas Carols.**


	3. A Brief Interlude

**A/N: So I came home from the mall after getting one of the brackets on my braces removed and my internet connection is SLOW AS FUCKING HELL! So I decided to write some more fanfiction! Aren't you guys so lucky... 3**

**This chapter is dedicated to Angel of Games. (psst! See what happens when you give me good reviews?)  
**

**Dislclaimer: I do not own LoZ**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Come on guys! It's not funny!" Tetra snapped at her crew, all of whom were laughing at her situation. She was stuck under the mistletoe. Someone had obviously gotten a piece of mistletoe that captured whoever was foolish enough to walk underneath it until they were kissed. "When I find out who did this, I'll TORTURE YOU!!!!" She shrieked, trying in vain to free herself. The mistletoe was actually purchased by the whole crew, so that she had to do something to all or none of them.

Link strode on deck in a towel, clutching his sword (**A/N: Not THAT one...the one that he uses in deadly combat against evil beings.)** and dripping wet. He looked around, and then noticed Tetra sulking underneath a sprig of mistletoe. He scooted closer and looked at the mistletoe. Then he poked it with his sword (**A/N: Nope, still not THAT sword. :P)**. Deciding that it was harmless, he trotted back below deck to finish his shower.

"..." The awkward silence rained down on them like frying pans on an elephant. The crew slowly disappeared to do whatever they did in their free time, and left Tetra to fume by herself. Then Link decided to make another entrance.

He slammed the doors open so fast it made Tetra jump. He stepped out onto the deck, clad in his hero outfit, and struck a pose. He sauntered over to her and pulled her into a heated kiss. Then he went back below deck and played solitare.

"..." Tetra was very confused.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N: I know it sucked, but I liked it. I thought it was kinda funny. And my LI says that I should write a story about Link and Zelda tying the knot, and I'm thinking of taking his advice. Review me, plerze!**


	4. Of Towels and Showers

**A/N: So I was walking up to my bathroom, minding my own business and there, on the doorjamb was my muse! In the shape of a cockroach. So I did the only thing logical. I shrieked and ran. Then, when I was sufficiently calmed, I decided that I was NOT going to squish it, but wait for someone else to do it for me. And while I was brushing my teeth, eying it warily, an idea for Chapter Four thwapped me on the back of the head. And I never saw the cockroach again. It's probably lurking in my sock drawer, though.**

**This chapter is dedicated to: PsycoT and the cockroach.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LoZ otherwise there'd be more mad smoochies in the game.  
**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The steam fogged the mirrors in the royal bathroom as Princess Zelda showered. She had just finished rinsing the shampoo out of her hair, when she spotted a small, brown oval on the wall of the shower. She looked at it more closely and realized that it was a cockroach. "Ack!" She scrambled out of the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her as she pelted out of the bathroom to find some brave hero to squish it for her.

Link was lost. He had been exploring the castle and had lost track of where he was. Little did he know that he was in Zelda's wing of the castle. He very quickly came to that conclusion when a sopping wet and scantily-clad Zelda ran right into him from a door on his right.

He grabbed her and steadied them both, then started blushing when he actually noticed what she was dressed in.

"W...w...why are you wearing a towel?" He asked meekly, wishing he could spontaneously combust.

"There's a cockroach in the bathroom," She said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the universe. She was actually trying to keep from blushing herself, and was horribly failing. "Would you kill it for me, please?"

"O...Okay..." He took off one of his boots and stepped into the bathroom, Princess Zelda peering over his shoulder.

They stepped over a pile of Zelda's clothes and Link looked into the shower. There was nothing there. Then he looked at the wall right next to his hand. There it sat, in all of it's cockroach-y glory. Link smooshed it with the heel of his boot. Then Zelda pounced on him.

"Thankyousomuch!!!!" She hugged him to the point of asphyxiation.

"Ermph...Not a problem," Link attempted to say. "But since I helped you, you have to help me. Could you direct me back to my quarters?"

"Go out the door, turn left, then keep walking until the path forks, take the right fork and your room is at the end of the hall," She grinned.

"Um, how do you know that?" He asked warily, not really wanting to know the answer.

"I sneak into your room at night and watch you, now go away," Zelda turned around and Link walked out of the bathroom into something large and rather squishy.

It was the king. Link looked up at him, very afraid for his life. He shrunk back against the door and waited for him to order him dead...or WORSE.

The king looked down at him. "What were you doing in the bathroom with my daughter?" He quirked a massive eyebrow down at Link.

"There was a cockroach in the bathroom and she wanted me to squish it," He said, staring intently at his boots.

"And did you?"

"Yes your highness, I did,"

"Good man. That's how I met Zelda's mother, you know. She was staying at the castle for some big Christmas ball and I was walking to my chambers, when this wet and naked lady bowled me over. Next thing I knew I was in the bathroom catching the lizard that had spooked her..." The king got lost in his memories and Link took that opportunity to slip away...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Just so you know, neither of these things have ever happened to me. I just saw the cockroach and bolted. But it makes for a good story, no?**

**You guys should probably expect two today. If I don't get them both up, I'm very sorry, but I'll try my hardest.**

**This chapter was brought to you by: "Torn" by Natalie Imbruglia  
**


	5. In the Dark

**A/N: Here's the other chapter I promised. Spread the word of my lovely fanfiction and tell all your friends to review me!! I love you all. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Come on, Tetra, you promised!"

"I know, Link, but I don't want to tonight," Tetra's voice was full of fatigue.

"Take it off, or I'll take it off," Link commanded her. There was a rustle of fabric.

"Happy now? Could you be a bit more gentle this time? It's still sore from last night,"

"I'll be gentle,"

Tetra gasped. "Don't touch!" She hissed. "Just get it over with and go away!"

"Sorry, but you really shouldn't squirm like that, it'll just make it worse!"

"Link, if you don't get it done and get out of here very quickly, I'll skin you!"

Link stroked her hair. "Relax, Tetra, you should have come to me earlier! It's not like this is our first time!"

"You say that every night," Tetra was glaring daggers at him.

"Shh! Drink this." Link handed her a bottle with some potion in it.

Tetra gulped it down. "Mmmm...That was good. What was it?"

"Just something to help you relax and let me finish,"

Tetra murmured a bit and closed her eyes, allowing Link to work his magic on her wound.

"One would think that this would be healed by now..." Link said.

"Can you just change the bandage? I'm really tired,"

"Alright. Sit up so I can unwrap it," Tetra obeyed, resting her head on Link's shoulder. He unwrapped the bandage, put some salve made of herbs on the large gash that was on Tetra's side and then wrapped it up again with fresh bandages. "There. You're all done," Link put her down gently on her pillow. She was fast asleep.

He sat watching her for a while, stroking her hair. Then he got up, kissed her on the forehead and went over to the corner, where an armchair sat, and fell asleep.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: -- hides from vegetables thrown by irate readers-- I'm sorry my loves, I just REALLY wanted to mess with your heads. MUAHAHA! I still love you, and I'm thinking about quitting it here and starting another one...So tell me if you think I should or not!**


	6. Charmed Life

**A/N: Sorry if I scared you guys! I'm not gonna abandon this fanfiction, I'm just not gonna pay as much attention to it as I normally would. This is a scene that is set after Two of Cups, my fanfiction that is still in progress. If you like what I write here, you'll love Two of Cups!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Ruki44**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LoZ, but I own Andrew!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Link looked down at his beloved. It was a few months after their wedding, but they still hadn't gotten used to waking up together. He sighed happily and snuggled down closer to Zelda and pulled the covers up more. The nights were starting to get colder, and within 8 months, he and Zelda would be parents. He wrapped an arm protectively around Zelda's stomach and pulled her closer to him. Things were going so well for them. It was as though nothing could ruin it. He hadn't felt so good since...since he finally got a fairy. Sometimes he felt crushed being part of the center of attention, but one look at Zelda and his insides got all gooey.

As he was lost in his happy thoughts, someone banged on the door. "Whoizzit?" He asked, muddled and confused, having just woken up from his daydreams.

"It's Malon!" The redhead opened the door with a hand over her eyes. "You two had better not be at it again!" She said playfully, walking into the room.

"Why are you interrumpting our beauty sleep?" Link asked, still not properly alert.

"The reason that I'm 'interrumpting' your beauty sleep as you so elegantly put it, is that you and Zelda have something to do today. A picnic. At Lake Hylia. With Andrew and yours truly."

Link swore loudly and Zelda smacked him. "Not around the baby, Link," She had remarkably good aim for someone with her eyes closed.

Link rubbed his smacked cheek and pouted. "Sorry Zelda, sorry Malon, sorry unnamed child of my making," he apologized. Then he was shoved out of bed by Zelda.

Zelda peered over the bed at the very disgruntled Link. "Time to get up and get ready, lazy,"

Malon exited, laughing. Zelda wriggled out of her nightdress and into a simple white dress. Link came up behind her and growled playfully in her ear. "Have I ever told you how sexy you look in that dress?" he purred seductively.

"Yes, several times. I know what you're up to, Link, and I'll not keep Malon and Andrew waiting just because you're in the mood," Zelda turned around and walked to the door. "And to help you get ready, I'm going to remove the temptation," And with that she left.

"Hmph. Women," Link grouched.

"I heard that!" Zelda yelled from the hall.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Happy? A cute little blurb about what Link and Zelda are like after they get married. If you haven't read Two of Cups yet, I suggest you do so immediately.**


	7. Of Lotion and Shirtlessness

**A/N: So I'm sitting over here...being board...waiting for the turkey to be done. And I REALLY want a massage from my boyfriend-ish thingie, but that's not gonna happen anytime in the near future, so I decided to write this as a way to channel my frustrations at not getting a nice back rub.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Soggy Pheonix**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Link had promised her a back rub. He was late. Tetra sat on her bed, sulking at Link's lateness. He promised her he would go to her room right after lunch, and he had yet to arrive. '_Somehow, I knew this would happen._' She thought. '_Oh, well..._' She walked to the door and opened it. Link was standing right outside the door his fist raised, prepared to knock. It fell limply at his side.

He grinned. "Hi, sorry it took so long, I had trouble finding the lotion that I got,"

"S'ok. Come on in," Tetra opened the door and stood aside.

"Um, would you smack me if I asked you to take your shirt off ?" Link shifted away from her slightly.

"It depends. What are you gonna have me do after that?"

"Lay face down on the bed,"

"Turn around," Link obeyed and Tetra took her shirt off and flopped onto her bed. Link sat down next to her, poured some lotion on his hands, and started rubbing it into her back. Tetra hissed at the coldness of it, but relaxed as Link rubbed her sore muscles.

Tetra made a small whimper in the back of her throat as Link pressed on a knot in her shoulder. The whimper of pain soon turned into a squeak of approval as the knot released and he ran his fingers up and down the sides of her spine. He gently twisted her arms (so that the shoulder blade is separated from whatever bone the edge is usually up against) and rubbed the small opening that had appeared next to the bone with his thumb.

This bliss continued for another 40 minutes or so. Then Link stood up and found a towel with which to get the lotion off his hands with. "I'd hug you, but I am somewhat devoid of shirt right now," Tetra purred sleepily. Link grinned.

"You're welcome,"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. My belleh is full of delicious pie, and I can't write good, cause my muse went p00f. I'll update later if I feel like it.**


	8. Shackles and Whipped Cream

**A/N: So I was browsing through Link/Zelda and Link/Tetra fanart, when an idea smacked me, like they love to do. So here's the fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LoZ**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Damn it, Link! You always botch things up, don't you?" Tetra growled at Link, who was backing away slowly.

"I'm sorry, Tetra, I didn't see it!" Link was nearly whimpering. A few hours before, Tetra and crew, including Link, were creeping around an island where there was supposed to be a fabulous treasure. Unfortunately, this island was heavily guarded. When they were approaching the room where the treasure was supposed to lie, Link had tripped on a small stone that was loose and crashed into a stack of jugs, alerting the guards. They had barely escaped with their lives.

Tetra glared at Link. He gulped and shifted away slightly. She could say so much with one look. "Go," She growled through her teeth.

Link bolted for his room. He knew better than to disobey Tetra when she was angry. In an hour he would find her and see if she had had enough time to cool off. He decided to practice some sword techniques **(A/N: The metal sword, peoples!) **while he waited.

oooooooooooooooooooo 1 hour later oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tetra was crouched behind a stack of barrels outside of Link's room, waiting for him to come out. She had been sitting there for at least 10 minutes, when Link came out of the room, stretching. Tetra waited until he had finished stretching and was close enough to her alcove. Then she pounced. She grabbed the front of his tunic and pulled him behind the barrels, onto the floor. Then she straddled him and kissed him.

Link was a bit dazed when she broke the kiss. "I thought you were mad at me..." He whispered.

Tetra raised one eyebrow. "Do you have a problem with being pinned to the floor and being kissed? Because if you do, I can leave," Tetra shifted, as if to leave.

Link grabbed her arm and looked at her sternly. "Don't you dare,"

"Last I checked, I was the captain. Just for that, I might just have to chain you up somewhere...I believe my room will do quite nicely," Tetra said, smirking suggestively.

"Aye, aye, captain!" Link said, smirking back.

"I'll go and get my shackles then, shall I?" Tetra got off him and offered her hand to help him up.

Link took her hand. "I'll bring the whipped cream,"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: -smirks- mmmm...whipped cream. If used correctly, it can be _quite_ fun. Or so I have read. Sorry it's taken me sooooooo long to update, was down and wouldn't let me upload anything. If you're good, I might have a more graphic whipped cream scene.**


	9. Tainted

**A/N: So I was sitting around, minding my own business, thinking about a conversation I had with Tyler last night, when I had an idee! Here it is.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Tyler, for giving me a good idea, even though he didn't realize it.**

**WARNING:**** This chapter contains a Lime.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LoZ.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It wouldn't come out. He had scrubbed until his skin was raw and red. But it wouldn't come out. He had fought a ChuChu, gotten it's blood all over his arms, and now it had stained his skin. He sighed heavily and sat back in the tub, examining the black blobs up and down his forearms. Then an idea struck him. He could ask Zelda if she had any magic that might help him get it off.

After he dried himself off and got dressed, he trotted down to Zelda's chambers. He knocked gently on the ornate wooden doors. "Come in!" Zelda called. He entered. Zelda was sitting in front of her vanity, braiding her hair. She glanced up at Link in the mirror.

_'Crap.'_ The word flitted across Zelda's mind as Link sauntered into her room, his hair damp and tousled. _'Alright, Zelda. We will not think about how dead sexy he is right now...how we'd love to have him tied naked to our bedposts...How it would feel as he--No thinking about that...we'll think of something safe...Baked goods. Their safe enough. Yes. Danishes, bagels and muffins are safe. That'll make me not think about how much of a stud-muffin he is...DAMNIT!'_

"Um...Zelda?" Link waved his hand in front of her face, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"What?" She said, a tad irritated at being brought back down to earth.

"You were muttering...Something about muffins?" He was a tad confused.

Zelda blushed. "What did you want?"

Link took his shirt off, causing Zelda to blush even harder as she ogled his torso. _'If I ogle him any harder, I swear he's gonna catch fire. He's plenty hot already, he doesn't need my help.'_ Zelda thought.

Link raised an eyebrow at Zelda's odd behavior. Then he smirked. _'I could have fun with this...'_ He thought sneakily. "It's my arms. They've been like this ever since I fought that ChuChu, and I can't get the stains off," He explained, pouting slightly and extending his arms for her to see.

Zelda looked at his forearms. There were splotches of black framed with red where he had scrubbed in vain. She put her hands on the splotches, closed her eyes, and channeled her energy into the skin, clensing and healing it.

_'Not gonna think about it...Not gonna think about how relaxed he looks. Not...gonna...' _Then she fainted.

oooooooooooooooooo Some time later oooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Zelda awoke, the first thing she saw was Link's worried face looking down at her. "What happened?" She asked.

"Impa said that you used up all your magic. What were you doing that sapped so much energy?" Link glared sternly at her.

Zelda's insides melted and she seemed to be trying to subconsciously trying to swallow her tongue. Part of her wished that he would stop looking at her like that, and another part wanted him to look at her like that more often. "I...It's nothing..." Zelda became very interested with the bedsheets.

"Really?" Her insides melted again as his voice sent shivers up and down her spine.

"Yes. Absolutely nothing!" Oh, what she wouldn't give for a rope or a pair of shackles...

"Are you sure?" He inched his face closer to hers and looked intently into her eyes.

Zelda glared at him. "That's it," She pounced on him, flipping him beneath her as she kissed him hard.

_'Well, this wasn't part of the plan...Can't say that I don't enjoy it, though'_ Link lost himself in the kiss.

_'There went my will power...'_ Zelda thought as clothes were hastily discarded and the lovers tangled themselves up in each other.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Yay for me! I wrote an actual real lime! Woo hoo! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	10. Another Brief Interlude

**A/N: So this one goes out to M Warrior for giving me the idea. Just so you people know, this takes place WAAAAAAAAY after WW.**

**Disclaimer: No ownage of LoZ for me!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Link woke up, lying next to Tetra, who had one arm and a leg slung over him. She was snuggled into his shoulder and was snoring quietly. Link grinned as he looked down on her. It had been 8 months since he had proposed to her, and 6 months since they had gotten married. He sighed, leaned back into the pillows and reminisced.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Link and Tetra were standing in the crows nest, watching the sun set like they usually did. A few clouds peppered the horizon. It was, in a way, perfect. At least for what Link had planned. He waited until his timing was exactly right. Then he pulled away from Tetra, and got down on one knee. Tetra looked confused for a moment, but when she saw him pull out the box that the ring was in, her eyes widened. "Tetra, will you marr--" Link was cut off by Tetra pouncing on him and kissing him repeatedly. "I'll just take that as a yes, shall I?" They spent the night in the crows nest, snuggling and occasionally pausing their stargazing for heated snog sessions._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_On the day of their wedding, Tetra had gone missing. Link was pacing up and down in front of the altar, a string of "What-if's" running through his head. Just as he was about to give up on her coming, she appeared at the end of the aisle. She was clad in an ankle-length silver dress that was hemmed with green silk. The dress was slightly low-cut, and Link noticed that she appeared to be wearing a corset. He pouted slightly in his mind. _'She did that on purpose. She knows that I hate taking those things off...'_ As she approached him, he mock glared at her. She smirked back at him and quirked one eyebrow as if to say "So what are you gonna do about it?" Lin just rolled his eyes at her. Then the ceremony began._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_There was a small island a few day's sail from Outset Island, and that's where Link and Tetra spent their honeymoon. It was uninhabited, except for some small amphibians. There was a waterfall, a very secluded and protected cave, and a beautiful cliff that permitted them a beautiful view of the ocean. Link and Tetra wished that they could stay on the island forever, but Tetra was a pirate at heart, and wouldn't stay away from her ship and crew. They would come back here whenever they needed a break from pirating._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So that's where they were now, on their island in a small cottage that Link and the crew had built. Link sighed blissfully and snuggled Tetra closer to him. Then they fell asleep in their little cottage by the sea.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Aww! Isn't it cute? I didn't like writing it. I think I prefer it when they have no relationship whatsoever and I can make them do silly things. MUAHAHAHA!!**


	11. Wilted Flower, Blooming Romance

**A/N: I couldn't get past chapter 6 without having to close the window. I'm not sure if I love my work or I hate it, but I think I'm leaning toward hating it. It's so...blegh. Anyway, I recently played Wind Waker, and this is my FAVORITE pairing for that game.**

**Wind Waker is my new favorite LoZ game. OoT doesn't hold a candle to it.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, blah-dy-blah-dy-blah.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"MEDLI!!" Komali tackled the Rito girl and pulled her into a huge hug. "I thought I'd never see you again!" He let go of her, only to hug her again.

"I missed you, too, Prince Komali!" Medli hugged him back.

"Medli, how many times must I insist that you just call me 'Komali'?"

"At least a hundred more, your highness." Medli teased him.

Komali rolled his eyes. Then he remembered something. "Medli...I have something for you...I've kept it for a while, though...Hold out your hands and close your eyes." He ordered. Medli obeyed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the flower he picked weeks ago. "Open." He said. Medli looked curiously at the wilted flower in her hand. "I know it's wilted...but I didn't have time to pick another one before Miss Tetra's crew came to get us." He explained.

"It's beautiful, Komali." Medli smiled up at him.

"Hah! You forgot to call me 'Prince Komali'!"

"I didn't forget." Medli hugged Komali again. As they pulled apart, she noticed something odd about the flower. "Hey! It's...blooming?" Komali looked at the flower. It was, indeed, returning to it's normal color. Komali's face suddenly lit up.

"I remember now! This is a Lyubov flower! It blooms in the presence of..." He trailed off, not sure he wanted to complete his sentence.

"...true love..." Medli finished quietly. The pair looked at each other, then started to blush.

"So you...?" Komali started.

"Yes. And you...?"

Komali nodded.

Medli smiled. "Well, your highness...Shall we take this discussion elsewhere?"

Komali grinned back. "I think we should." And the two of them flew off into the sunset, leaving the flower on the deck of Tetra's ship, where it soon wilted again. Link picked it up a few minutes later.

"Hey, Tetra! What's this wilted flower doing on the deck?"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: All who liked this bit of fluff will LOVE my new fic, Her Eyes. Go read it. Now.**


End file.
